Lords of Midnight
The Lords of Midnight are a villainous faction which seeks to rule over the multiverse through political, militaristic, religious and various other means. Although a predominantly evil faction, the Lords do not wish to destroy the Multiverse, as each of them has a stake in keeping its denizens alive, and establishing order. The Lords are one of the first villain factions to form, and is by far the longest-lasting, despite cycles of turmoil and plentiful enemies. Although the Lords see each other as equals, the guide for the Lords' vision is Ganondorf. Background In the wake of Pestiss' Refreshing Wave, many of the entrenched and mighty groups of both heroes and villains of the Multiverse found themselves scattered and in disarray. With both the Sanctuary of Light and Bastion of Darkness destroyed, the good and evil forces of the Multiverse were forced to form factions in order to fill the vacuum and re-establish order over the worlds that they controlled. The original villainous force of the Multiverse split into four groups, some forming more quickly than others - Ascendancy, Harbingers of Caligousness, Neo Organization XIII and Apex Tactical Contractors. The Lords of Midnight can trace its roots from elements of all of these groups, even ones that technically formed afterward, but is most closely the spiritual successor of Ascendency. Ganondorf, B.B. Hood, and Etna formed a pact when Ganondorf sought to orient himself in the Multiverse, Bonnie had a falling out with Kefka, and Sylvanas was looking for a means to regain her lost powerbase. They were soon joined by Sylvanas Windrunner and Albert Wesker, and the newly-formed Lords of Midnight enjoyed an immediate boost of influence through new members and many of the territories Etna and Wesker brought with them from their former faction. Involvement The Lords of Midnight have been very active in the Hyrule section of the Multiverse, having either taken over or attempted/attempting to take over all of the lands in the section. They have also been targeted by the Apex Tactical Contractors, led by Mephistopheles, twice. Once ended poorly with Ganondorf being killed by the demon's own hands, and several members either leaving the faction or betraying the faction and joining Mephistopheles' forces. The second time turned out much better, with the Lords repelling Mephistopheles' invasion force alongside the Noblesse Oblige and the Forgotten Hunters. Members of the faction participated in repelling the infected invasion from Demon's Ascent and Mystic Ruins. After the the battle for Hyrule was resolved, the Lords have begun fortifying inward while looking outward, reinforcing their holdings and preparing for the inevitable altercation with the Noblesse Oblige. No overt battles have taken place between the two Factions yet, but it is only a matter of time. Following a meeting organized by SA-X, Sarah Kerrigan infiltrated the faction's headquarters, and became the newest Lord from whatever took place there. From there, Ganondorf, SA-X, and Kerrigan prepared to launch an assault on Bevelle, which was originally unfer Kerrigan's control, but had been taken by Apex. When their armies arrived, however, both sides of the impending conflict were halted by the sudden appearance of Tails, who revealed that the Altruistic Valorians controlled the world after being gifted it by Mephistopheles. In exchange for a continued armistice and the safety of the population, Tails willingly gave up control of the territory to the Lords, citing how Mephistopheles had likely wanted the two groups to spark a war. With B.B. Hood's "diplomatic" takeover of Baldur's Gate, SA-X in Holodrum, and one of Ganondorf's agents in The Great Sea, the Lords continued to build upon the momentum gained in the wake of Mephistopheles' defeat. Although their leadership was still limited, the faction continued to spread its influence, eventually earning the attention of Alan Schezar and his Phoenixes of Armageddon. Although Ganondorf and Alan had shared a lukewarm alliance soon after the Lords had formed, Alan came to Ganondorf much stronger and influential than their first meeting, and - better yet - brought something substantial to the table. In return for a revitalized alliance and the Lords' aid in Alan's campaign against the Shy Guys, Schezar and his pirate band agreed to, and succeeded in, assaulting Castle Crimea, the headquarters of the Noblesse Oblige. With more worlds falling under their sway, and a pledge to aid the Phoenixes, the Lords stand to gain quite the influential role in writing multiversal events. Recently, the psychic Sabrina has had an audience with the Ganondorf, seeking the King's assistance in excavating the Sacred Realm. After the worlds shifted into rings, several new Lords came into the fold. Comstock, the leader of the floating city of Columbia, joined first, followed by Vigilus Mordino, the Chaos Lord. After her assistance on Coruscant and showing her strength in single-handedly taking the depths of Pandemonium for herself, Variphyla was allowed to become a Lord. Strategy/Objective The Lords' primary objective is to expand its influence while maintaining the security of its holdings. While each individual member has his or her own vision of how to take over more territories, all under the Lords' banner agree that wanton violence and anarchy are not the keys to a new Multiverse order, and thus seek to take and hold territories under the banner of law. Despite these largely secular-minded aspirations, there are of course more sinister, transcendent beliefs among some of the Lords. The X and the Zerg are races that assimilate life, while Ganondorf and Albedo share a vision of an almost divine ascendance for the chosen. Headquarters Ganon's Fortress is a grand castle that once stood as the seat of power in Twilight Princess' Hyrule. Because he was unable to return to his own time without the aid of Zelda, he took this Hyrule's castle as his own during a winter festival, and converted it into the headquarters for the Lords of Midnight. Ganon's Fortress should not be confused with Hyrule Castle, which Ganondorf also currently controls. The castle's key inhabitants are, of course, the Lords of Midnight, which vary in gender, species, and size. All should be considered powerful, and merciless. There also exist ordinary foot soldiers, such as Moblins, traitorous Hylians, and various other species Ganondorf has gang-pressed into his service. SA-X's army of Space Pirate-X can also frequently be found here, as well as some of Sarah Kerrigan's Zerg horde. Outskirts - The areas outlying the fortress are rocky, barren, and with little in the form of actual cover. Be wary if you are attempting to approach stealthily - patrols are everywhere. The Prison - Ganondorf's accommodations for his enemies are, naturally, not very hospitable, with many assorted implements to make anyone's stay there an unpleasant one, not to mention what tortures his magic-using forces are capable of. It was broken into successfully once before, but one should assume security has been tightened afterward. Phantom Ganon serves as a guard for this area, ambushing foes by transporting through portraits. Castle Town - With its normal inhabitants driven away, the residential area nearby the Castle has been transformed into a forward base for Ganon's Forces. Since one must travel through the castle to reach the fortress, in most cases, care must be taken to not raise the ire of a good chunk of his army. Members *SA-X *Sarah Kerrigan *Variphyla Former Members * Ganondorf * B.B. Hood * Albedo *Dr. Eggman *Zachary Hale Comstock *Vigilus Mordino Territories Under Control * Ganon's Fortress (Faction HQ) * Hylia * Coruscant * Spira They also have a regional control of Demon's Ascent, as well as two in Faerun and in Pandemonium. Trivia *The Lords are the longest standing villain faction. See also * Phoenixes of Armageddon * Noblesse Oblige External links * Faction Headquarters * Member List * Treasury * Faction Registration Form Category:Factions